Being Steven
by leefert
Summary: A short story focusing on Officer Gusler


"Life is full of choices. Do you become a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher, a cop? There are lots of choices. I chose to be a cop. At first, I wasn't cut out for the job. Now, well now things are different. A lot changes when you are in the midst of an intense gun battle, or high-speed chase. It's the thrill of being able to say 'Officer Steven Gusler, 55th Precinct. I work the third watch, with the best officers the city has to offer." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Earlier in the shift  
  
"Gusler, you're with Yokas. That's it everyone. Stay safe!" Lieutenant Swersky ends his daily role call speech.  
  
"You ready?" Faith asks  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Gusler responds  
  
"All right then. Let's go." Faith says  
  
The pair heads for the RMP. Sully stops Faith.  
  
"Where's Bosco?" Sully asks  
  
"He's got the flu real bad." Faith responds  
  
"Oh. Well then it's a good thing he didn't show up. Can't get everyone sick." Sully adds.  
  
"Yeah" Faith says as she gets into the driver's seat of the RMP. She takes the radio "55 David to Central, 10-98." She starts the car and they head out. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The radio is playing at the firehouse, "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow is playing. Jimmy walks to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Kim is sitting at the table filling out paperwork.  
  
"Hey." Jimmy says  
  
Kim looks up, "Hey."  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Well, I was planning on taking Joey to the zoo since it's my weekend to have him." Kim replies.  
  
"Oh yeah. It is your weekend isn't it? Well I was going to see if you wanted to go." Jimmy is interrupted mid-sentence by he alarm.  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, hotel fire 1865 Riverside" The alarm says  
  
"Let's go Bobby!" Kim yells up the stairs.  
  
Alex jumps into the truck followed by Lombardo and Jimmy. Walsh pulls the truck out of the house and flips on the sirens as they head off in the direction of the call. Lieu sits in silence as they head up the street. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David central. Shots fired corner of 65th and Third" The radio comes across  
  
Faith responds, "55 David 65th and Third." Gusler reaches for the lights and sirens and they head off for the call.  
  
They pull onto the scene to find two gunmen firing at everything that moves. Faith and Gusler more to a position behind their RMP.  
  
"55 David to Central, we need additional units at this location. Two heavily armed suspects." Bullets hit all around the car, "10-13. We have been fired upon!" Faith says into the radio. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fire trucks and buses pull onto the scene of the hotel fire. Alex and Jimmy rush into the building to search for anyone who could be trapped. They feel their way along the doors.  
  
"Jimmy, this one's hot!" Alex yells.  
  
Jimmy comes up to it, using the head of his haligan he breaks down the door. He and Alex enter the room. There is a lot of smoke and heavy flames.  
  
"Anyone in here?" Jimmy yells.  
  
"In here!" A voice yells from the bathroom  
  
Alex opens the door to find a woman who has hidden in the shower to escape the smoke and flames.  
  
"Come with me ma'am, we'll get you out of here." Alex says extending her hand.  
  
Jimmy has busted out the window and the ladder is waiting to get the woman out. Jimmy helps the woman out the window. He and Alex then continue to check rooms for any other trapped occupants. They are on the fifth and final floor when there is a burst of flames knocking each of them off their feet, Alex falls over a stair railing, Jimmy grabs her as she hangs over the edge.  
  
"I got you." Jimmy says  
  
"Help me up." Alex replies  
  
Outside Lieutenant Johnson radios Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, what's your status?" Lieu asks.  
  
"I'm not letting you go Alex, I can't answer that. You'll have to." Jimmy tells Alex.  
  
Alex grabs her radio. "Lieu, we got a burst up here on the fifth floor. We need a little assistance."  
  
Kim's heart drops upon hearing those words on the radio.  
  
Lieu turns, "Lombardo, Walsh, DK get in there and help them!" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Gusler asks Faith  
  
"We gotta get help to those people trapped over there." Faith says pointing to a family that is pinned down behind another vehicle  
  
Bullets shatter the windshield of the RMP. Faith and Gusler both cover their heads.  
  
"Well, we can't stay here. We're gonna have to make a run for that building!" Faith yells pointing across the street.  
  
"But we'll be in the open." Gusler protests.  
  
"Unless you wanna stay back here and be target practice, I suggest we make a fun for it." Faith yells.  
  
"But." Gusler stutters  
  
"GO! GO! GO!" Faith yells as a spray of bullets starts hitting all around the car. A ricochet hits Faith in the leg. "SHIT!" She yells as the pair makes their way for a stoop.  
  
They take shelter behind the bricks of the stoop. Faith checks the wound.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Gusler asks  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Faith replies looking at the blood that has already trickled onto the steps.  
  
"Where's our backup?" Gusler asks  
  
"55 David to Central. Where's our backup?" Faith radios. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis hear the call on the radio.  
  
"55 Charlie to 55 David, we are rolling on your location." Davis says  
  
They turn the corner and immediately come under fire.  
  
"Shit! These guys mean business" Sully yells.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. We are on the scene. Request ESU assistance immediately. We are under heavy fire!" Davis radios in. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith peers up over the bricks to see if she can spot Sully and Davis. The shooters have now focused their attention on Davis and Sully. Faith fires a couple rounds attempting to hit the shooters. None of the shots come close to hitting, the distance is too great.  
  
"Now what to we do?" Gusler questions as he fires a few rounds.  
  
"Pray." Faith responds honestly  
  
Gusler gulps, "Pray?"  
  
"Unless you have any better ideas." Faith responds dryly.  
  
Both are forced to duck as the shooters again focus their attention on them. There is dust and debris from bullets hitting the bricks.  
  
Gusler nods his head rapidly as he replies, "Praying's good." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy, Alex! Where are you?" Walsh yells  
  
Alex looks down and can see the three men moving up the stairs.  
  
"Up here!" Alex yells down  
  
DK, Lombardo, and Walsh look up.  
  
"Holy cow!" Walsh yells. "Hang on Alex we're coming!"  
  
"Hang on?" Alex yells down. She looks up at Jimmy "I'm hanging five stories off of the floor and they tell me to hang on?"  
  
Jimmy grimaces, "I'm not letting you go."  
  
"I know." Alex replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" Davis asks Sully as they duck behind a dumpster for protection.  
  
"What about them?" Davis asks as he points to the family.  
  
"You in a hurry to get shot?" Sully snaps back  
  
The gunmen make an unpredicted move. They hop into a car and tear off down the street. Faith and Gusler jump up and return to their RMP.  
  
"55 David to Central. The suspects are moving Northbound on Third in a blue Camaro. No plate number at this time." Faith radios as she starts up the battered RMP and tears off after them.  
  
Sully and Davis jump in their RMP as other units arrive on the scene. They too head up third after them. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alex you're slipping!" Jimmy yells.  
  
DK looks up and sees that Jimmy is losing his grip. He is on the forth floor.  
  
"You guys go on up. I'll stay here in case she falls, I can catch her." DK decides.  
  
"Alright." Lombardo says as he and Walsh charge up the steps for the fifth floor.  
  
They reach Jimmy.  
  
"I can't hold onto her anymore guys!" Jimmy yells.  
  
"Hang on Jimmy, we're here. We'll get her." Walsh says.  
  
"We gotta hurry, this whole thing looks like it's gonna go." Lombardo announces  
  
Walsh and Lombardo lay beside Jimmy. Each grabs onto Alex and the three of them pull her up. Another squad puts the fire out. The five firefighters return to the truck and head back to the house. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you okay?" Gusler questions as Faith speeds up Third after the suspects.  
  
"I'll be fine, we're gonna get these guys." Faith replies. "Call in the status."  
  
"Um. Okay." Gusler announces, "55 David to Central, we are pursuing suspects, two white males, heavily armed, southbound on Third."  
  
"55 David, what is your chase speed?" The radio crackles  
  
"45 miles per hour" Gusler responds  
  
"10-4 David" the radio responds "Additional units in route."  
  
The chase leads them up Third, passing 71st, 75th, other units follow in behind. Suddenly the duo takes an unexpected turn onto 82nd.  
  
"55 David to Central, the suspects are now Eastbound on 82nd between Third and Lex." Gusler announces as Faith corners hard. The chase leads them to Lexington where the suspects take another turn, Faith following. "Central, suspects are now headed Northbound on Lexington."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Faith yells as the suspects hit another car and continue on. "They're gonna get someone else killed!"  
  
Faith speeds up and is at the rear bumper of the car when the suspects take an unexpected turn onto 74th.  
  
"55 David to Central, suspects now headed Eastbound on 74th." Gusler radios.  
  
They reach the park and the suspects crash the car.  
  
"They've crashed, they've crashed." Gusler radios. As he and Faith jump out of the car to pursue the suspects.  
  
The driver stays within the car, the passenger makes a break for it. Faith and Gusler start after the passenger. Sully and Davis also arrive on the scene. Faith takes a few running steps and falls to the ground. Davis sees this and so he diverts to chasing the suspect who is running through the park. Sully runs over to Faith.  
  
"I'm fine, get the driver!" Faith says  
  
The suspect reaches East Drive; Gusler is only 50 feet behind him, Davis another 100 feet away.  
  
"Police! Stop, get down on the ground with your hands behind your head!" Gusler demands.  
  
The suspect continues running. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The radio in the fire truck crackles to life. "Squad 55 MVA E 74th at the park, PD on scene."  
  
"Well, let's go." Lieu says as the squad diverts.  
  
"I hate car accidents." Jimmy complains.  
  
"Yeah, unless there's fire involved." Alex cracks.  
  
Jimmy looks at her like she is speaking in a foreign tongue.  
  
"So?" He asks.  
  
Everyone laughs at him. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house Doc, Carlos, Bobby, and Kim are relaxing in the kitchen.  
  
"Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, MVA E. 74th and Park." The alarm sounds.  
  
"Off we go again." Bobby says sarcastically. As they head to the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fire pulls onto the scene. Sully heads over to them.  
  
"Driver's dead, self inflicted gunshot. Where's EMS?" Sully says so that they don't rush around trying to extricate the guy from the car.  
  
"They should be on their way, why?" Lieu asks  
  
"Faith's been hit." Sully replies.  
  
"Taylor, get over there and see what you can do." Lieu says  
  
Alex heads over to Faith who is sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Alex kneels down next to her.  
  
"You've been hit?" Alex asks  
  
"It's nothing really." Faith replies.  
  
"Looks like nothing when you can't complete a foot pursuit and you're leaning against a tree." Alex comments dryly.  
  
Alex looks at Faith's leg.  
  
"That looks like a pretty nasty one." Alex says as she puts some 4x4s on it.  
  
The buses roll onto the scene. Bobby and Kim jump out first.  
  
"Alex, what you got?" Bobby yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The suspect continues running away from Gusler. He is headed for The Mall. Suddenly he stumbles. Gusler rushes up to him.  
  
"Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" Gusler demands again.  
  
Davis has almost caught up at this point. The suspect continues running. Gusler gets close and dives at the suspect. He tackles him to the ground and cuffs him.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent." Gusler goes through the Miranda rights to the perp.  
  
Davis reaches him and just simply watches as Gusler takes the man into custody. As Gusler leads him back to the RMPs, Davis flashes a smile as he follows.  
  
Faith is sitting on a gurney in the back of the bus; Kim is about to close the doors when Faith stops her.  
  
"Gimme a second please." Faith looks at Kim. Kim nods as Faith speaks to Gusler. "You did a great job today Steven. You did great."  
  
Kim closes the doors and Bobby pulls off as Gusler stands there a moment. Faith's words sunk in. He realized what he had just done. He had just single handedly captured his first criminal. Sully walks over to him.  
  
"You did great kid. Now let's get him back to the house." Sully pats Gusler on the back as he returns to his own RMP. Other units pull out of the park. 55 David is loaded onto a rollback and Gusler and prisoner are given a ride by 55 John. They pull off and head towards the house. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The TV is on in the fire station  
  
"In other news this evening, police apprehended a man involved in today's shooting at the corner of 65th and Third. One police officer was wounded, at this time the only word is that the officer is in good condition at Angel of Mercy Hospital. One moment, please. We are told that a press conference is set to begin, we'll take you there live." The reporter says.  
  
Lieutenant Swersky walks up to a microphone set up.  
  
"Earlier this afternoon, two of our officers were called to the scene of a possible shooting at the corner of 65th and Third. Upon arrival the officers came under heavy fire. They took positions behind a brick wall and attempted to return fire, but the suspects were out of range. One officer was wounded by a ricochet while attempting to take position behind this structure. Other officers arrived on scene but were pinned down by heavy fire. The suspects eventually fled the scene and were chased to the park where their car was crashed. One suspect did not survive, the other fled. He was apprehended by Officer Steven Gusler. That's all that I can comment on at this time." Swerksy says as he walks away amid a hail of questions.  
  
Gusler is in the locker room. Swersky walks in.  
  
"Steven." Swerksy says  
  
Gusler jumps up. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I want to commend you on your actions today. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. And I want to welcome you to your permanent home. Today is your one-year. You're off of probation, and we figured that we could keep you around for a while. Congratulations son, you earned it." Swersky pats him on the back.  
  
"Sir?" Gusler says as Lieu is walking out.  
  
Swersky pauses and turns.  
  
"How is Faith?" Gusler asks  
  
"First of all, you can call me Lieu. Faith is doing well. She should be on her way home right now." Swersky says as he walks out of the locker room.  
  
Gusler stares into his locker, he looks at the picture from his graduation day from the academy. He thinks to himself.  
  
"I never even wanted to be a police officer. I did this to go into forensics. I never had any intentions of staying an officer. I wanted to be out of here after a year and then I would be in a lab where I never have to use a weapon or hear those sirens! I hate this! I don't know what to do. Now I am a hero, or at least everyone thinks that I am a hero. I don't know what I want."  
  
The door to the locker room opens. Gusler snaps out of his thought.  
  
"Hey. Nice work out there today." Faith smiles.  
  
"I thought that you were going home." Gusler adds.  
  
"Well, I did. But we all got together and decided that we would take you out to celebrate your one year on the force." Faith smiles.  
  
"Who? Whose idea is this?" Gusler asks  
  
"Bosco's actually." Faith laughs.  
  
"When?" Gusler asks.  
  
"After the shift, Hagertee's." Faith replies.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well then I guess that I will see you there." Gusler smiles.  
  
"Yeah. See you there." Faith says as she closes her locker and walks away.  
  
Gusler returns to his thoughts.  
  
"They are excepting me as one of them! I never knew that they actually cared about probies. I am shocked. I am excited. I am a POLICE OFFICER!"  
  
He changes into street clothes and heads out. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hagertee's starts to buzz with life. Bosco is already there, so is Faith. Sully and Davis walk in.  
  
"Is he coming?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah, he was changing when we left." Davis replies.  
  
Taylor walks in the door.  
  
"Hey, glad to see that the party didn't start without me." She smiles.  
  
Bosco laughs.  
  
"Hey Alex." Faith says as she gets a beer. "How are you?" "I'm doing pretty good right now." Taylor replies  
  
Gusler walks in sheepishly.  
  
"Steven! My good friend!" Bosco announces. "Come on in and have some fun."  
  
The jukebox starts. The song that plays is Toby Keith/ Willie Nelson's Beer for My Horses  
  
"What is this?" Bosco asks referring to the music  
  
The song plays a little more and Bosco changes his mind, "Ya know, this could work."  
  
Everyone laughs as they all take a drink.  
  
"You know what? No one has made a toast to the man of the hour." Sully says raising his glass. "Steve, we had our doubts about you at first. But overtime you have shown that you can grow into a great officer. Congratulations on your one-year. And congrats on being assigned to the 55."  
  
"Here, Here" Davis toasts  
  
Everyone else agrees and they all clink their glasses.  
  
"Okay so, let's get this party rolling." Taylor says as she heads out onto the small dance floor.  
  
Faith laughs and joins Alex in the middle of the floor. The guys stand and watch.  
  
"So how does it feel to be one of the guys?" Bosco asks Gusler  
  
"It feels good. I thought that you all didn't like me at first." Gusler replies  
  
"I didn't. But Faith said that you were a good guy, now I see why." Bosco smiles.  
  
Davis joins Alex on the dance floor. Sully laughs at the antics. Faith, Alex, and Davis are cracking up.  
  
"Hey look!" Taylor exclaims looking at the play list on the jukebox. "They still have the Electric Slide." She drops a quarter in the slot. The song starts.  
  
The three of them start into the dance. Bosco smiles as Faith is laughing.  
  
"We can't let them have all the fun." Bosco says as he pulls Gusler into the line of dancing maniacs.  
  
Sully is laughing. "It's amazing what a few drinks will do to you guys!"  
  
"Come on Sully, join us!" Faith yells.  
  
"I'll let you continue being idiots all by yourselves." Sully replies.  
  
Davis breaks away and pulls a reluctant Sully into the mix. They laugh as they are all dancing. The song ends and they all are in hysterics.  
  
"What else is on there?" Sully asks.  
  
Another quarter is dropped in the slot and Cotton-eyed Joe starts. A woman walks up to Gusler.  
  
"I think you are great." She tells him.  
  
"Well, gee, thanks." He blushes.  
  
The gang starts into the line dance to the song. The girl joins them. The group is laughing as someone occasionally misses a step.  
  
The song ends and the group disperses to get more drinks.  
  
"My name is Katie," the girl tells Gusler  
  
"Hi, I'm Steve." He smiles.  
  
"I'm not really good at this sort of stuff." Katie tells him  
  
"Me either. Would you have a drink with me?" He asks her  
  
"Sure." She smiles as they sit down at a table.  
  
Bosco and Faith are over at the bar.  
  
"Looks like someone found a new friend." Faith smiles.  
  
"He comes to this place once and picks up a girl. I come here all the time and get nothing." Bosco quips.  
  
"Yeah well, some people aren't trying." Davis laughs.  
  
Faith, Alex, and Sully laugh.  
  
"Not funny!" Bosco cries.  
  
"Well, I think that I'm gonna get out of here." Sully says.  
  
"Yeah, I think we're outta here too." Davis says referring to him and Alex.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys." Faith says.  
  
"No problem. Good night." Taylor replies.  
  
It's obvious that Gusler doesn't need Faith watching him like his parents when he is on his first date. They too leave. Gusler and Katie sit at the table talking. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, I'm officer Steven Gusler, 55th Precinct." Gusler finishes narrating as the scene fades out. 


End file.
